


We Help the Helpless, they provide Leverage

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will have 9 chps. Connor and Illyria are trying to move on after NFA- a trip to the hospital reveals some startling news though. Connor has another Father!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

  
**A/N:**   
  
**This is a Leverage/Angel One-shot.**

  
**Disclaimer:**   
  
**I own nothing.**

  
**Rating:**   
  
**Teen**

  
**Author:**   
  
**Touch of the Wind**

  
**Pairings:**   
  
**None at the Moment**

  
**Summary:**   
  
**First of a 9 Part Series. Connor and Illyria are trying to move on after NFA- a trip to the hospital reveals some startling news though. Connor has another Father!**

  
**Dedication:**   
  
**DemonChildeKyra- Merry Christmas!**

  
**Finding Out**   


Hardison sat typing as he heard the phone ring in Nate's office. They had just moved to Portland after reuniting- they all wanted a fresh start. Sophie was at an audition while Parker was testing some of her equipment on the roof. Nate was in his office looking for potential clients while Eliot was doing his own job out of town- though Parker said he was visiting his sister.

A crash in Nate's office mad Hardison jump and look at the closed door of the office a few moments later the door was pulled open and Nate stepped out looking pale.

"Nate, man, are you ok?" Hardison asked.

"The police just rang- I need to go to hospital," Nate answered while trying to pull his jacket on.

"Hospital? Why? Is it Sophie? Eliot? Parker?" Hardison questioned quickly feeling his heartbeat thudding in his chest as nausea rose in his stomach.

"No- the police said they have my son there," Nate replied stopping Hardison in his tracks. Hardison eyed Nate curiously wondering whether his boss had finally lost it.

"Nate- Sam is dead…and I didn't think you had any other children," Hardison said softly.

"No- I don't know this kid…but they said they ran his DNA through the system because he had no ID on him. They managed to get a hit for a parent- me," Nate explained as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door, "from what they said the kid has been hurt by a suspect who was trying to flee custody so he is in the hospital."

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Hardison inquired.

"Hack into the police records- the hospital records and find out if this is true. If it is- try and find out more about this kid," Nate said as he pulled the door open and walked outside leaving Hardison staring after him.

00000

Connor breathed steadily as he raised his arms, ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through his ribs. He felt fingers touching his now stitched up forehead. Connor's eyes were fixed on 'Fred'…after the battle in LA Illyria had come to Connor stating that he would be her guide now. Everyone else was dead.

They had travelled together for six months- fighting demons while Connor taught her about things…though he was still convinced he was a bad choice for this whole guide thing. Connor had two lives- one where he was raised in a Hell dimension and another where he was tossed around the Foster System after his Mother had died.

Connor was 17 now and had run from the Foster family (the Reilly's) he had been placed with when his real memories had appeared. Connor had gone to LA to confront Angel and stayed for a while- until the Senior Partners attacked. Angel had forced him to leave before the battle. Connor had run till he ended up in Portland and shortly after Illyria had shown up.

Connor and Illyria shared an apartment which had roof access. Connor suspected that she threatened their landlord to get the apartment for such a low price. When Connor was at work she would research the History books and surf the web finding answers to her questions.

It appeared that when LA fell no-one remembered Connor in his 'new' life…any records of Connor Reilly in the Foster System didn't exist…and the only record of Connor Angel was his check-up at birth…it wouldn't fit. Illyria had acquired some fake IDs stating his name was Connor Stephen Angel who grew up with his older sister Illyria Winifred Angel.

It turned out the day he had forgotten his wallet was the one day he needed to ID which lie inside it. He had been walking to work to help with the moving of the old furniture so that the new furniture could be moved in without any problems. Out of no where Connor had been hit by a man in a van who was been chased by the police. Connor had been surrounded by officers as he lay on the sidewalk with his head bleeding and his arms wrapped around his broken ribs.

Sometimes Connor thought Earth was more dangerous than Quor-Toth.

Connor had eventually blacked out before the Ambulance came and when he woke they had already taken some DNA to find out who he was. They had seemed surprised that he had woken up so quickly but sat silently as they stitched his head wound up. They had just washed the blood off of his face when Illyria had stormed in.

Her human appearance was no longer exactly like Fred- Connor had convinced her to cut her hair- it came to the nape of her neck now- and wear something more dangerous and less sweet when in the shell form. She tended to wear black jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket and her eyes were no longer brown but a natural blue which often shifted to the cerulean gaze when angered. She reminded him of Fred still but her appearance now differed so much he was able to separate the forms…it was like Illyria was Fred's twin or something…she had also stopped using Fred's mannerisms as much which helped.

Connor gave a shaky smile at the police man who walked in as his ribs were bound and he lowered his arms.

"Have you caught the miscreant yet?" Illyria barked making the officer turn to her.

"He is in custody," the officer assured the petite yet formidable woman.

"He should be killed for hurting Connor," Illyria stated while the police officers looked over her with nervous eyes.

"Lyri, calm down, I'm fine," Connor said weakly at the Goddess. He couldn't calm her down if she got angry in this state.

"Fine! You have broken ribs! That is not fine," Illyria replied turning her cold (now blue) gaze onto her pet.

"I will heal," Connor said firmly and looked at the demon with truth in his gaze. By tomorrow he would be healed.

"You shouldn't have to," Illyria said and walked over to him gracefully and placed a hand on his shoulder. He understood her feelings- Connor was all she had left. Her only tie to Wesley, Angel, Gunn and Spike. She tended to treat him as a cross between a pet and her own child. A scarily protective parental unit coming forth in the God-King.

"There will be no need to follow this up with any trails- there were enough witnesses of your accident," the Officer spoke up but Connor could still tell that he was weary of the woman standing with the brown haired teen.

"Your Father is on his way," the officer continued while looking at the pad he held in his hand and not noticing the shock on Connor's face.

"My what?" Connor choked out.

"Your Father- we did a DNA test when you first arrived. It brought up your Father's information- we contacted him," the officer said while looking over at the pale teen.

"My Father is dead," Connor whispered as he felt Illyria's grip tighten slightly.

"Your Father is Nathan Ford isn't he?" the officer looked shaken hoping they hadn't contacted some random man about a boy who wasn't related to him.

"My father's name was Liam Angel; he died when I was young. My sister and I were placed into the care of relatives," Connor said.

"Leave us," Illyria barked out at the officer and nurse.

"I need to-," the nurse started and jumped as Illyria moved in front of her and stared at her.

"Leave, my brother and I wish to talk alone," Illyria commanded, "Officer- you will inform me when this Nathan Ford arrives."

The nurse and Officer backed out of the room with gulps wondering why they were scared of her- she was a few inches shorter than he r brother who at first glance was much more intimidating but the woman was dangerous- they both knew that deep down. They could also tell she cared for her brother deeply.

As soon as the door shut behind them Illyria looked down at the teen that was frozen looking blankly before him.

"Illyria- what is going on?" Connor asked his voice weak.

"I have a theory- the matter of your conception is the work of Jasmine- she would have needed some genetic material to create life- Darla and Angel could not have been that material- there bodies were dead. Jasmine would have needed live material. Maybe she took some material from this Nathan Ford to create you," Illyria said as her own knowledge and that of Fred's whirled through her mind.

"So this guy is my Father…technically," Connor whispered.

"He may be- he may not be," Illyria answered.

"Do I have to meet him?" Connor whined as he reached for a clean top with Illyria brought for him.

"No- I can rip out his lungs if you like," Illyria said seriously making Connor smile.

"Hold off on that for a while," Connor replied.

00000

Nate had just pulled into the hospital parking lot when his cell rang- the tune set to the Doctor Who theme which meant Hardison. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and quickly opened it.

"Hardison, what do you have for me,?" Nate asked immediately cutting to the chase.

"Everything checks up," Hardison's deep voice replied, "as far as I can tell- the kid is yours."

"Really…I have another son?" Nate asked- his voice weak and quiet.

"Yeah- his name is Connor Angel," Hardison told his boss.

"Thanks- let mw know what else there is about Connor when you find it out," Nate sighed and closed the phone and held it tightly in his large hand while pressing his lips to his hand. His brown furrowed in a thoughtful manner and Nate sat silent for a few moments.

Was he strong enough for this? Could he deal with been a Father again? Would Connor even want him in his life?

With a sigh Nate got out of his car and headed towards the doors.

It was time to meet his son.

00000

And I leave you all on a horrible cliff-hanger! Muawhaha!

Next part should be up soon though- it will be titled 'First Meeting' so keep an eye out!


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** **Second of a 9 parts. Nate and Connor meet- things are awkward.**

**Summary:**   
**Second of a 9 parts. Nate and Connor meet- things are awkward.**

 **First Meeting**

With a sigh Nate walked towards the reception desk while trying to gather enough courage to do this. If Nate did have another son he wanted to know this teen- if only as a friend. Connor would not replace Sam but he would be a chance at a family again. Nate understood that his colleagues were his family too- Sophie was almost like his wife in some aspects- or at least another level headed person when dealing with the others. Parker defiantly had become a daughter to him- someone who he would protect and cherish. Hardison, meanwhile, was like the middle geeky child and would look to Nate for approval and acceptance. Eliot was like the eldest son who looked out for his younger siblings yet also his parental figures because he knew that life could be hard. Strangely enough they blended well together.

Yet Connor could be biologically related to Nate. Family by blood. Nate didn't think he could let that kind of a connection go if Connor would allow him to be around. Stopping in front of the desk Nate smiled down at the pretty blonde receptionist.

"Hello, I received a call that my son, Connor Angel, was here," Nate said while the woman quickly typed the name into the computer and gave a smile when the correct screen popped up.

"Connor Angel is currently in Exam Room 4 in the Emergency Room," the woman said while her fingers flew over the keyboard making a tapping sound as her false nails hit them, "the police have just spoken with him though they may want to speak with you when you arrive."

"Thank you," Nate smiled at the woman and headed down towards the room. He walked at a steady pace and took deep calming breaths which did nothing to calm his erratically beating heart. He was going to meet someone who could be his son. Could he really be a father to this child? Loosing Sam had hurt him so much and even though he had made something of his life he often wished to go back to the times when he would sit with Maggie and watch Sam run around their backyard.

Nate headed down the corridor which held Exam Room Four and paused looking down as if someone would leap out and drag him away before he got to see his son.

"Mr Ford?" a voice behind him asked. Nate turned around to see a Police Officer standing there with sheepish smile.

"Yes?" Nate nodded.

"I am Officer Jakes, I was told to let Mr and Miss Angel know when you were here," the man spoke with a tremor in his voice. Nate suspected that these two had shaken him.

"Okay, if you don't mind me asking- but what are they like?" Nate asked hoping to glean some information before he walked into the room. He didn't like to be caught unawares.

"Mr Angel seems very calm despite what happened while his elder sister seems to be very protective of him. She is quite formidable," the Officer said truthfully.

"Let them know I have arrived," Nate requested and the Officer hurried down the corridor as Nate walked slowly behind him.

00000

"Lyri?" Connor asked as he finished putting his shirt back on.

"Yes?" Illyria answered from where she was standing like a sentry by the door her blue gaze fixed on him.

"If this Ford guy is my Dad then who is my Mom?" Connor asked looking at her.

"I do not know, Jasmine could have used any person to create you and it is only luck that Mr Ford was found," Illyria began not moving an inch, "your biological mother could be anyone. Do not dwell on this Connor."

Connor gave a sigh but also nodded. Illyria was right he didn't need anymore confusion in his life.

"I just can't help but wonder how I came to be. Does this mean I'm not Angel and Darla's son?" Connor asked. He had accepted his vampiric parents and was proud of them. His Mother loved him enough to give her life for his and Angel would have literally walked into Hell after him because he loved him. He wanted to be there son. He would always love Holtz in his own way because the man did raise him and keep him alive in Hell but Angel and Darla would have gone to the end of the Earth for their child.

"I believe that Angel and Darla are still a part of you. There strength and power runs through your blood. You are an Aurelius. Never doubt your connection to them; even Angelus knew you were his," Illyria said as her head cocked to the side and she looked towards the side listening to something outside the room.

"It seems Nathan Ford is here," Illyria stated as the door pushed open the Officer from earlier pocked his head in.

"Mr Ford is here," The man said looking anywhere but Illyria.

"Send him in," Illyria commanded and moved to stand beside Connor.

A man walked into the room. His had wavy brown hair and a worn face which spoke of hardship and keen blue eyes which quickly bypassed Illyria to settle on Connor. Blue eyes met blue.

"Erm…Hi," Nate said quietly looking at the teen who sat on the exam table.

"Hello," Connor said while looking over the man. Illyria standing beside him like a lioness protecting her cub.

"The Officers tell me you are my biological Father," Connor whispered looking into eyes identical to his own.

"Yes, that is apparently what the DNA test says," Nate answered his eyes finally moving to the thin woman standing next to the brown haired teen.

"The DNA test is not 100% reliable and to avoid problems later I suggest that they take fresh DNA from you both and redo the test," Illyria said as she looked stonily over Nathan. Nathan felt himself whither slightly under her gaze. He understood what the Officer meant by formidable. This slight woman held herself in a way which made him think that she had faced many harsh times in her life. The look which lurked in her eyes reminded him of Parker and Eliot who he knew had the roughest lives out of his team.

Connor on the other hand held a few similar features to him but it seemed that mainly whoever his Mother was dominated his feature. His son was quite androgynous but those eyes were his. There was no doubt in Nate's mind that this boy was his son- a DNA test would only confirm that.

"I agree, best to double check. Are you his sister?" Nate replied while trying to think of a previous relationship where there was a child involved.

"Yes, I am Illyria," Illyria stated formerly. Her stance did not relax any when silence enveloped the room.

"So, maybe we should find a nurse to take the sample?" Connor said after a few moments silence.

"I will go and find a nurse," Illyria stated and then walked gracefully from the room with purpose.

"So, why'd you come down here?" Connor asked looking over the man.

"I couldn't say no to them when they told me you were my son," Nate answered. Connor looked at Nate for a moment before nodding.

"So, what do you do?" Connor asked while mentally berating himself for asking such a stupid question. Surely he could have come up with something better than that- anything at all would have done.

"I work with a Consulting Agency- we advise people on courses of action to take if they are about to lose their house, or have medical bill to pay," Nate said while he looked over his child. Connor was on the thin side but Nate would not see any form of malnutrition and by the looks of Illyria skinny frames ran in their family. His son was quite feminine in appearance- the opposite of Sam who even as a small boy was tall and very masculine in looks. Nate and Maggie had often said that Sam would be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

"Cool, I work in a restaurant," Connor said with a small grin.

"You don't go to school?" Nate asked his brow furrowed.

"No, I graduated when I was 16," Connor replied unaware of the pride swelling within Nate. The door pushed open after a few minutes silence as the two blue eyed men snuck glances at each other and Illyria strolled inside with a cowed looking nurse following her.

"This woman will take your DNA," Illyria stated as she came to stop beside Connor and watched like a hawk as the woman produced some swabs and proceeded to take some samples. Her eyes were unblinking as Connor opened his mouth for a swab as if making sure that the diminutive nurse was not hurting her pet. The nurse made a quick exit and left the room in silence.

"I was told the DNA test will take a few days, I think it would be best if we left now Connor," Illyria told the thin male. Connor nodded and hopped off the table gingerly and grinned slightly.

Illyria produced a piece of paper and handed it to Nate before she swept from the room. Nate looked at the contact details in surprise.

"Guess she liked you," Connor said with a smirk and gave a wave and departed from the room after his blue sister.

Nate slumped against the wall and sighed.

That was just awkward.

00000

 _I tried to make their meeting uncomfortable; the main dramatic part will be when Connor meets the team._


	3. Background Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Summary: Third part of nine. Both groups do their own research with mixed results.**

**Summary: Third part of nine. Both groups do their own research with mixed results.**

  
**Background Information**   


Nate walked into the offices of Leverage Consultants and headed straight to his office very aware of the gathering in the main room. He could see Sophie's expensive bag in her office and he saw Parker's harnesses in the blonde's offices. He knew he would have to speak with them sooner or later but for now he would have a few moments himself.

Connor was his son. The DNA test would only prove that further for him. Nate would do whatever it took to be apart of his son's life. Even the small time he had to interact with his son was enough for Nate to know that Connor needed someone- even just as friends. Nate was good at profiling people- he had to be in his line of work and Connor seemed to be a well adjusted kid- smart and quick if his mannerisms and such was an indicator. He also caught up on the protectiveness that Connor and Illyria held for one another.

With a sigh Nate got up from his seat and headed towards the main conference room. He walked into find Hardison sat at his laptop while Parker sat next to him. Nate took a seat beside Sophie and nodded to Hardison who clicked the large screen on.

Hardison started the screen with various images of Connor. Several showed what appeared to be Connor's workplace and the young man was in each one serving customers or carrying food. In others he was pictured with Illyria and by the watermark and quality it appeared that these were from CCTV cameras.

"What I could find on the kid was incomplete," Hardison started. He clicked the computer and more images showed up- one of an apartment building and the other the restaurant which Connor worked at.

"About a year ago Connor arrived in Portland and got a job at this restaurant. I could only find that he lived in LA before this with his sister Illyria- but I have no listed address of where they had stayed. I think it would be hard to find information about their live in LA due to the whole thing last year where part of the city was destroyed," Hardison continued and Nate couldn't help but wonder what kind of life his son had lived in LA- and whether he was caught in whatever happened in LA.

"What about his schooling records?" Sophie asked from her position beside Nate.

"He was a straight A student and graduated early," Hardison said and a certificate appeared on the screen which was a Highschool Diploma. However, Nate noticed that it was issued a year ago so Connor either had to have gotten a new one from the State because of the whole LA debacle or he graduated just before it happened. There was no date- only month and year.

"He specialised in computer science and physical education, I couldn't find much else about his education," Hardison apologised.

"What about his family?" Nate questioned.

"His parents were listed as a Darla Angel and a Liam Angel," Hardison stated while he brought up Connor's birth certificate whilst underneath Illyria's appeared, "now here is something hinky- I can't find any information about the parents other than a brief outline- birthdates, national ID, and deaths were all I could find. No mention of jobs or anything."

"Surely they would have left some mention behind, I assume you checked their birthplaces or information?" Nate asked.

"I did- there is no mention of a wedding between the pair, parents of either of them, or anything other than the sheer basics," Hardison finished.

"Did you mange to find any other information about Connor?" Nate inquired.

"I found only the bare minimum, this kid and his sister are like a ghost, at first I figured it was because of the whole LA thing and records being lost but as I dug further I noticed that it wouldn't be that. It's like the kid only began to exist recently," Hardison said.

"That's not normal," Sophie muttered as Parker nodded in agreement.

"However, the DNA test at the hospital was legit. I have planted a cookie in the hospitals system for the second results. We'll know as soon as they do," Hardison explained as he took a seat.

"I think it would be best for you to keep digging, Hardison," Nate told the younger man, "find out everything you can about the year they have been here. While it is a little off that there is basically nothing about them available to you we can't say they are criminals."

"I agree, it is possible to keep a low profile, and with the whole LA disaster it would be wise to think that certain documents and information were lost. Some they could recover but others they would not be able to," Sophie agreed.

"I'm going to head to my apartment and get some rest- its being an eventful day," Nate said as he looked out of the window which showed a steadily darkening sky.

"Alright, have a nice evening and we'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight," Sophie said pleasantly.

"Night," Hardison echoed Sophie but he was distracted by his computer.

"Night," Parker chirped from her seat.

Nate stood with a smile and headed to his office to grab his things. Once the door closed the three remaining people glanced at one another.

"It's hinky, right?" Hardison asked.

"Hinky," Parker agreed.

"Defiantly. Look into it Hardison, but discreetly," Sophie asked gently not wanting Nate to think they wanted to label his newfound son a criminal.

"I will," Hardison said seriously before his fingers began to tap against the keyboard.

"Whose gonna tell Eliot?" Parker asked with a grin.

00000

Connor walked out of their kitchen and into the living room with a warm mug of coffee in his hands. His ribs were nearly healed by now and the head wound he had sustained would be fully healed by tomorrow. Sitting down on the comfy couch he had bought when they first moved in Connor sunk gratefully into the cushions. With a sigh he sipped his coffee and relaxed his body into the softness of the couch.

It was at that moment Illyria stormed into the room- her human guise gone replaced by her blue tinged looks and body armour. She held the phone in her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"Tell him," Illyria barked at the phone.

"Hey, Connor," Willow's voice rang from the phone which was in hands free mode.

"Hi, Wills, what's going on?" Connor asked while taking another sip of his drink.

"Illyria rang me when you both got home," Willow started but Connor cut into the conversation.

"You researched Nate didn't you?" Connor asked with a sigh but resigning himself to the fact that Illyria was already overprotective of him.

"Yes, I found something that you should be aware of," Willow started and Connor could hear her fingers flying over her keyboard, "Nathan Ford worked for a company called IYS until a few years ago. He lost his son Sam and quit the company because they refused to pay for an experimental treatment that could have saved Sam's life. Shortly after leaving IYS he got divorced from his wife Maggie Collins."

"That isn't really anything that causes alarm about him," Connor said while his heart went out to Nate about losing his family. He couldn't say anything to Nate but Connor knew how it felt to lose a child- whether people liked it or not Jasmine was his daughter and while he killed her to protect the world he mourned for her everyday.

"About 6 months after he left IYS he started working with a group of criminals. One Sophie Devereaux a grafter- one of the best in the world- wanted in several countries. I can't find much on her but I've begun to track her movements over the last few years- in hope of finding her true identity. Alec Hardison a hacker who grew up in the Foster System and worked as a classified contractor for the FBI and CIA until he went off the grid 3 years into the job," Willow continued while the keyboards continually clacked away under her fingertips.

"Get to the other part," Illyria barked.

"I'm getting there," Willow answered, "he also worked with a thief named Parker- the best in the world from what my sources say. Haven't being able to find much about her past- though it is understood that she grew up in the Foster System."

Connor gave a nod and sipped his warm beverage once more while looking at Illyria who was stood silently by the window.

"Now, this is what we have found most worrying. Eliot Spencer," Willow said and Connor once more cut in.

"Lindsay's brother?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he does some work for the council occasionally; he has retrieved several artefacts for the council but dropped from the council's radar before the whole Jasmine thing. I suspect he would have been training Lindsay at this point from the information I have gathered," Willow explained.

"So basically my bio Dad is a criminal?" Connor questioned. Great- he had a vampire Father, a kidnapper Father, and a criminal as a Father- the only normal one was his foster Dad.

"From what I can gather- no," Willow's voice rang from the phone, "he and these criminals started a firm called Leveraging Consultants. From what my sources have said and what I have been able to gather I have found that it seems that they are doing good deeds through conning people."

"How does that work?" Connor inquired.

"It seems that they con the rich mark who has wronged their client into giving them money or somehow bringing about their ruin, it's all very clever," Willow babbled.

"What do you want me to do about this?" Connor wanted to know.

"We need to contact Eliot Spencer anyway, so stay close and see what you can come up with. Also I think these people might be good informants for the council- they also might be willing to do a few jobs for us," Willow told him.

"You want me to infiltrate them?" Connor incredulously asked.

"NO! I think you should get to know them anyway- I doubt that there criminal activities will cause a problem for you but they could be useful to us and it could be an opening to let them know about your true past. If you want to," Willow explained quickly- the typing has ceased as she fretted over him.

"Alright, I'll talk with you later Willow," Connor said and reached out to end the call.

"Bye!" Willow chirped.

Connor sat back in the cushions and looked at Illyria once more.

"What?" Connor asked as she stared at him.

"I do not want you going near such humans," Illyria stated slowly.

"Why?" Connor said.

"They are criminals and you are my pet, I will not allow them to harm you," Illyria replied.

"If they harm me you'll get first shot alright?" Connor answered.

"That is acceptable," Illyria stated before sweeping from the room.

00000


End file.
